


Familiar

by QuestHappiness (BewareTheLorelei)



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Can't forget that one, Creampie, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, FUCK, I did my bestTM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, more so than I expected, now I gotta tag this, oh well, this sounds bad in the tags but it's actually pretty wholesome, twas not supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheLorelei/pseuds/QuestHappiness
Summary: No one knows Tweek better than Kenny. He's sure the opposite is true too. They've been together for too long not to, after all. It's because they know each other oh so well, that Kenny knows that Tweek is going to like what's in his bag tonight.Happy birthday, scoob!





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob/gifts).



> I have not written in a very long time, friends. I should fix that. So, I've written a little something for a lovely friend of mine's birthday. I do hope you enjoy it, despite my being out of practice

Kenny adjusted the backpack on his shoulders and fished a house key from its hiding place inside the ceramic frog on Tweek's doorstep. He quickly sent a text to Tweek saying that he'd arrived before inserting the key into the lock. It was best to warn one's anxious boyfriend before walking into their house, Kenny had learned. It was the only way to make sure he didn't end up with a baseball bat to the groin. 

"I'm back!" Kenny called into the open space. 

It was quiet and the house was dark, but he already knew where Tweek would be. Kenny took his shoes off by the door and made his way to the back of the apartment. It was small, all Tweek could afford on his own. Kenny tried to help, what little he could anyway, but Tweek was firm about being able to survive on his own. He'd even denied Craig's offer to move in with him. 

He moved slowly down the hall, making sure his steps were loud enough to be heard from the bedroom but not so loud as to frighten. There was dim light peeking under the second door on the right. Kenny knocked twice lightly before opening it. 

Almost immediately, Tweek was pressed against him, jittery and biting at his lips. Kenny reacted quickly despite the surprise. He wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist and twisted them away from the doorway. Tweek's back hit the wall roughly; Kenny stood over him and took control of their kiss. 

"Rough day?" Kenny asked when he finally pulled away from Tweek's mouth. 

Tweek groaned, due to the presumed horrendousness of the day or Kenny stopping was anyone's guess. 

Kenny chuckled into Tweek's neck where he had been mouthing. "Tell me about it?" 

"Ack- later." 

"And what do you think we should do in the meantime?" 

Tweek lifted his head so he was looking right in Kenny's eyes and spoke, "I think you should- nnng -let me suck your dick until you cum all over me, wait a bit and- ahh- then fuck me until I can't scream anymore." 

And well, what was Kenny supposed to say to that? Instead, he gave a jerky nod, stepped back a little and tossed his backpack and hoodie to the floor. Tweek fell to his knees as soon as he got confirmation and worked on pulling Kenny's belt undone. Kenny watched as Tweek pulled his jeans down enough for him to step out of and free his half-hard cock, thankful for the hundredth time that he refused to wear underwear. A few strokes had him completely hard and Tweek wasted no time in wrapping his mouth around Kenny's thick cock. Tweek liked sucking dick, said it calmed him down. Kenny didn't really get it, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. Not when Tweek's cherry red lips were stretched around him, working the head, before he swallowed his cock down almost to the base. 

Tweek made eye contact as he brought one hand up to tease at Kenny's balls. Kenny had to reach one arm forward to hold on to the wall, even as he used the other to thread his hand through Tweek's hair and pull. 

"Fuck," Kenny rasped, "You just love my dick in your mouth. That's okay, though. I like it too, baby. Love it when you suck me off." 

Tweek moaned around his cock, the vibration sending electricity through Kenny's whole body. It was only years of experience with his tease of a boyfriend that kept his legs from giving out. A groan tore its way out of his throat instead, coming out broken when Kenny's breath caught in his throat as Tweek ran his tongue over the underside of his cock. 

"Oh God, Tweek. You know just how I like it, don't you? You're so hot, baby, so sexy with your mouth on me." 

Kenny tugged twice at Tweek's hair before coming. Tweek swallowed at first, but pulled back quickly, letting himself be covered in Kenny's cum. 

Tweek stood, letting his hands train up Kenny's sides as he did. He had that self-satisfied little smile that he always did after sucking Kenny off. Kenny couldn't resist kissing that mouth. He could taste himself in Tweek's mouth and moaned. He broke the kiss off and licked a stripe up Tweek's cheek. 

"You look so good covered in my cum," Kenny said, watching Tweek lick his lips. 

Tweek grinned at him. "I know." 

Kenny stepped away before Tweek could attach himself to his neck. He walked over to wear he had thrown his backpack earlier and picked it up. "I brought you something." 

"Oh?" Tweek asked curiously, wandering over to peek inside the bag. 

Inside the bookbag was a long, thin, pink rope. 

"Oh." 

They had talked about bondage before. Kenny had a bit of a thing for it. Tweek was a little more hesitant. What if Kenny forgot about him or fell asleep? Not that he would! Tweek trusted that Kenny would untie him as soon as they were done and sooner if Tweek was uncomfortable, but still. 

Kenny could see Tweek's anxiety come back in the way his hands started to wring and his shoulders went from twitching to shaking. He dropped his back and pulled Tweek to his chest, nuzzling into his boyfriend's neck. 

"We don't have to. We can do whatever you want." Kenny told him. He meant it too. 

Tweek swallowed hard, as if he could force his anxiety to go down with the saliva. "You'll untie if I don't like it, right? And as soon as we're done?" 

"Yeah, babe, of course. Just say the word and it'll be off." 

"Than I want to." 

Kenny nodded and kissed Tweek again. "Tell me if you get uncomfortable." 

Then he backed away and moved towards to his bookbag. Tweek watched as Kenny pulled the rope out, reminding himself that Kenny was safe, Kenny wouldn't hurt him or forget about him. It helped a little. Kenny circled around his boyfriend, stopping at behind him. He put the rope over his own shoulders to free up his hand before reaching around Tweek and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Kenny whispered in his ear, letting his fingers skim across Tweek's shivering chest with every button. 

Tweek knew it was an attempt to distract him, but that was okay. He could do that. So, he took a deep breath, and let himself talk and feel instead of think. "I want- gah- I want you to fuck me." 

"What else?" Kenny asked, nipping at Tweek's shoulders as the last button came undone. 

"Ack- Tease me," Tweek gasped as Kenny ran his nails down his arms along with his shirt sleeves. "Push my- hng- face into the bed and tease me until I can't take it anymore. Then fuck- ahh- me" 

Kenny crossed Tweeks arms behind his back and looped the smooth rope around each wrist in a practiced knot that reached over both wrists and from elbow to elbow. 

"Hard. I need it hard. I want- nng- bruises. Hold my thighs above my head and fuck me until I scream." 

Kenny groaned at the words and pulled the last knot tight. He spun Tweek around to face him and pressed their lips together. Tweek's arms twitched as he pulled on the rope, but he didn't start shaking again so Kenny knew he was going to be okay. Which was good because Kenny really, really wanted to start on some of those things Tweek had mentioned. 

"Bed," Tweek demanded against Kenny's lips. 

He was all too happy to oblige. Kenny shucked his t-shirt to the floor and backed Tweek up until his knees hit the edge of the bed before pushing him down. He cursed Tweek's dumb tight pants for making him break their kiss in order to pull them over Tweek's feet. 

"Roll over for me," He ordered, voice low and raspy with arousal. 

Tweek did as he was told, granted with a little trouble as he couldn't use his arms much, and Kenny dropped to his knees. Kenny kneaded the soft lobes of his lover's ass. He loved Tweek's ass. There was a dark freckle on the left cheek. It was Kenny's favorite freckle in existence. 

Kenny stretched an arm to open the nightstand drawer and pull out a small half-full bottle of lube. He popped the cap with one hand, using the other to coax his boyfriend's legs apart. He poured a generous amount of lube directly over Tweek's hole, loving the shiver that ran through Tweek's body at the sensation. 

"Fuck, that's cold!" 

Kenny let himself grin as he slowly pushed one finger into Tweek, just to the first knuckle, before pulling it back out. Above him, Tweek groaned. Kenny stood, keeping one hand on Tweek's ass. The other moved to play with Tweek's hair, tugging and stroking with just enough force to hurt. His finger entered again, deeper this time, but still achingly slow. Kenny moved his hand from Tweek's hair to his restrained arms, grazing his fingers lightly over them, and leaned down to nip his lover's neck. He kissed the hickey that had formed there at some point that night and worked on making another. 

Minutes passed filled only with the sound of Tweek's increasingly labored breaths and the slick sounds of Kenny working him open. 

"Goddamnit, Kenny!" Tweek finally gasped. "I'm ready! Just- ahh- fuck me already." 

Kenny bit his shoulder playfully. "Be patient, baby," he said. "I'm giving you exactly what you asked for." 

Tweek had his head buried in their mattress to stifle his moans. His shoulders shook, and his hands clenched and pulled at the rope that secured them. 

"You're so beautiful like this," Kenny sighed into his ear, "Falling apart under my hands. Not even inside you yet and you're begging." 

As much Kenny would have liked to drag the moment on, he was feeling rather frustrated himself. The blow Tweek had given him earlier was the only thing that kept him going this long, he was sure. So, Kenny grabbed the lube again and spread it down his cock, reveling in his own touch for a bit 

. Kenny wrapped both arms around Tweek and flipped him over in one fluid motion. Tweek's face was flushed red, a thin layer of sweat sticking his disheveled hair to his forehead. Kenny made eye contact as he brought Tweek's legs up over his own shoulder and lined himself up. 

"Oh fuck, Kenny!" Tweek shouted as Kenny slammed into him all at once. 

Kenny groaned, gripping Tweek's thighs hard enough to bruise. He gave them both just a moment to adjust before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in, hard and fast. The pace he set was fast and brutal, sure to leave them both sore and aching in the morning. 

It didn’t take long Tweek's speech dissolved into half formed sentences in between broken moans, begging to come, please just let him come already. 

"Not yet, baby," Kenny panted, "This is what you wanted, isn't it? To tease you until you can't stand it anymore? Until you're begging for me to touch you?" 

"Oh God. Jesus, Kenny, please!" He pleaded, "Touch me!" 

Kenny huffed a laugh. "Where?" He moved one hand to stroke along Tweek's side. "Here?" 

"I'm- ahh- going to kick you in the fuck-inggg face!" Tweek yelped, 

Finally, finally, Kenny gripped Tweek's cock in one hand, bring him to the peak in a few short pulls only to tumble after him a moment later when Tweek squeezed around him. 

They stayed still, huffing and puffing to catch their breaths for a long moment before Kenny carefully slid Tweek's legs off his shoulders and onto the bed, repositioning them so he would be comfortable. 

"Roll over for me, baby," He rasped for the second time that night. 

Tweek did and Kenny set to undoing all the carefully placed knots along his lover's arms. When he pulled the last of the rope away, he placed soft kisses over the slightly reddened skin they revealed. Tweek uncrossed his arms and flung them out a few times, listening to the stiff joints pop before pulling Kenny up to lay beside him. 

"My shoulders are gonna kill me tomorrow," Tweek complained, but he was smiling and only barely twitching. 

Kenny cuddled closer, draping one arm over Tweek's shoulders and said, "I'll rub them for you in the morning." 

There was a sigh of something like satisfaction, but Kenny was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out far differently than I expected, but I can't say I hate it. Thanks for reading if you read it! Leave a kudo and a comment to let me know I didn't do too terribly


End file.
